Death Note: The Next Page.
Death Note: The Next Page is a sequel to the original Death Note anime and manga. Set 3 years after the original series, the sequel's POV shifts between Touta Matsuda from the original series and Hazukashī "Haz" Kōsoku, an average salaryman who acquired a Death Note and became the new Kira. Plot 3 years have passed since the death of Light Yagami, the now Detective Touta Matsuda and the new Deputy Director of the NPA Shuichi Aizawa visits Soichiro Yagami's family to pay their respects. Troubled by the events of the first Kira Case and still remorseful over the loss of Chief Yagami and his son Light, Matsuda asks Aizawa if it was right to cover up what had actually occurred during the case. Aizawa mournfully replies that no would believe them if they were to tell the truth, not to mention destroying the Death Note would leave the convicted user unaware of what he had done due to his/her memories being erased as per the rules written in the Note book. While they were talking, a young 25 year old librarian by the name Hazukashī Kōsoku where he found a Death Note. On his way from work where he witnessed a police officer accusing an innocent man of breaking the law, when the man denied this, the cop proceeded to beat the man to a bloody pulp, causing Haz to interfere and ask what is going on here. The cop lies that man was resting arrest, but the man denied this and Haz was too disgusted to believe. Standing up to the Police Officer, Haz found himself being beaten as well. It stopped when two police officers were on their way, causing the cop to leave the scene. Battered and broken, Haz was eventually sent to the hospital where he describes the events that occurred, causing the cop to be arrested. However, he was later acquitted due to paying off the judge and destroying the evidence. Haz became furious at this and question if the law was just or only used to benefit those who had the power to abuse whenever they see fit. Taking the notebook back to his apartment, Haz was initially unsure of what it was as he notice that they were "rules" written at the end of the notebook. Taking it as a joke, Haz put in his desk and continued working on his paperwork. It was there he met a strange demon like creature, at frist he was terrified, but later became confused as the creature revealed itself to be a Shinigami. It told Haz about the Death Note. At first he didn't believe it, but the Shinigami told him what happened with the corrupt cop that acquitted and that he had the chance to make him face justice. Confused and terrified, Kaz decided to test the note book, but the Shinigami told him he needed a name and a face. Realizing the time, Kaz decided to turn on the tv where the World news playing. The story showed a US senator who was accused of bribery being acquitted by the courts. It was from there, that Kaz tested the note book and saw what happened 30 seconds later. The senator collapsed and everyone watching was shocked. Kaz's reaction was just about the same, he didn't if this was a dream or that was really happening. (More to come)